The best of friends
by hannibal1996
Summary: Charles and Erik have returned to their own time. They try to return to their lives but as a new enemy reveals himself hell breaks loose. Will they work together and stay friends or become the enemies they were destined to become?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first Expanded universe Spin-off. It will be about how Charles and Erik became enemies along with the formation of the X-men and Brotherhood. It will have a few easter eggs in there so look out. It is not going to be exactly like First Class. I do not own X-men: Evolution.**

Charles and Erik found themselves in a laboratory. Sean, Clarice, Logan, Raven and Cain were there.

''Charles, Erik you're back.'' Sean said.

''It appears so Sean.'' Charles said.

''How long have we been gone?'' Erik asked.

''Only a week. Where did you go?'' Raven asked.

''You wouldn't believe me even if I said.'' Charles replied.

Charles and Erik were walking down the corridor of Xaviers home.

''It is good to be back Erik.'' Charles said. They were heading for the study.

''It is Charles. It really is.'' Erik replied.

''Daddy.'' Two voices yelled. It was Wanda and Pietro, they were at least five.

''Hello guys. How have you been?'' Erik said. His tone was suddenly more playful.

''Where were you?'' Wanda asked.

''In the future.'' Erik replied.

''Did you see us?'' Pietro asked.

''Yes. You were annoying and you were crazy.'' Erik said jokingly even though it was the truth.

''Anything else?'' Wanda asked.

''Charles goes bald.'' Erik said. The twins just burst into laughter.

''How I hate you Erik.'' Charles said. Erik just smiled.

''What are you going to do...Turn me into a vegetable?'' Erik asked.

''If I did I would imagine the twins would never go near you again. You know how they are phobic of vegetables.'' Charles said and then started to laugh.

''Yep. That means we should never have them.'' Wanda argued.

''Just cake.'' Pietro said.

''Vegetables or shopping with Logan.'' Erik said. he was offering them a deal.

''Vegetables.'' The twins said quickly before running off.

''Pietro slow down.'' Wanda yelled.

''How I missed them.'' Erik said.

''Just wait until she gets angry. I bet you wont say that then.'' Charles said and Erik nodded.

Sean and Clarice were in the gardens. Sean was practising his power by smashing some windows whilst Clarice was watering plants.

''Thank god for headphones.'' Clarice said as Sean smashed some glass with his scream.

''You're just jealous because I can fly.'' Sean said.

''Yes that is exactly it.'' Clarice said. She opened a portal and poured some water into it. The other portal opened above Sean and the water fell onto him. She started to laugh.

''Not funny.'' Sean said.

Cain was in the gym punching a punch bag. Logan walked in.

''Hey Logan.'' Cain said. he wasn't paying to much attention.

''Hey Cain.'' Logan said. He started to do a Salmon ladder. Raven walked in and started to lift weights.

''Did anyone else notice anything different about Charles and Erik when they came back?'' Raven asked.

''No why?'' Logan asked.

''They seemed like...They saw something they shouldn't have.'' Raven explained.

''I know Charles. That wandering mind of his will always make him see things he doesn't want to see.'' Cain explained. They were brothers after all.

Charles and Erik were playing chess.

''I'm going out with Susanna tonight. When are you seeing Moira?'' Erik asked. He was a little nervous because he knew that Lorna would be born.

''Soon. I need to explain why I missed a lunch or two.'' Charles said. He chuckled a little.

''Charles we need to talk.'' Erik said.

''Yes we do.'' Charles knew what this was about.

''We were enemies. Cain and Raven.'' Erik said. He couldn't ignore it.

''Logan.'' Charles said.

''What about Clarice and Sean?'' Erik asked.

''I don't know Erik. I don't want to know.'' Charles had a tear building up. They were his friends.

''I better go.'' Erik said. He stood up and grabbed his coat.

''We need to work on Cerebro tomorrow. I want this school up and running.'' Charles said.

''You know Charles, you may be a mind reader but I know what is going on inside your head.'' Erik said before leaving.

''And what is that Erik?'' Charles asked.

''I had my helmet and you had your chair. Something is going to happen in the future but we can change it.'' Erik explained.

''I hope we can.'' Charles said. Erik left the room. All Charles could think about was Onslaught and the battle to come but he knew something else was coming sooner.

A bearded man in an expensive suit was sitting in a bar. His glasses and hat concealed all that was left of his face. He had a walking stick in one hand and a glass of whisky in another. A man walked in.

''Have you found her?'' The bearded man asked.

''Right here.'' The man said. He presented an african girl with white hair. She was in her teens.

''Is it her?'' The bearded man asked.

''She can control the weather.'' The man said.

''Hello my dear. I need you to create a storm, can you do that for me?'' The bearded man asked.

''Who are you?'' The girl asked.

''I'm the Shadow King.'' The bearded man replied.

**Well I hope you enjoyed. Did you get all the easter eggs? So to sum up; Who is the Shadow King and what does he want? Erik and Charles have lives but their friends are suspicious. Little Wanda and Pietro, I had to put them in. Do you like Clarice and Banshee? Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time, have fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank all my reviewers and please continue reviewing. **

Charles and Erik were in Cerebro. Charles put the helmet on and Erik started to operate the machines.

''In 3...2...1.'' Erik said. He turned on Cerebro. The machine started to work and Charles was locating mutants. He could see every mutant in the world. It felt incredible but then it started to hurt. The machine went haywire and started to explode. Erik turned it off before any harm could happen.

''I'm sorry Erik.'' Charles said. He took the helmet off and put it onto the table.

''Not your fault Charles. Come on, let's find the others.'' Erik said.

The Shadow King was sat in his office with the young girl. She was a teenage Ororo Monroe.

''So, what is your answer?'' The Shadow King asked. He was eating a bar of chocolate.

''I don't want to use my powers to harm people.'' Ororo said.

''And that's good, you shouldn't want to. But I do.'' The Shadow King replied with a sinister grin.

''I wont help you.'' Ororo said. She was very stern about that.

''Not even if you see this?'' The Shadow King asked. He gave her several photos of her family in a prison cell. Ororo didn't want them there.

''What do I have to do?'' Ororo asked with a tear building up. The Shadow King smiled.

Charles and Cain were talking in the library.

''I just can't get it to work…It's driving me up the wall.'' Charles said. He was feeling depressed.

''You put too much pressure onto yourself. You need to relax.'' Cain said. Charles had no idea what would cause their rivalry in later years but he was going to miss these moments.

''I know. What about you Cain? Anything up with you?'' Charles asked.

''Not much really. I'm going to visit my mothers grave soon.'' Cain said. Charles thought for a moment.

''Of course. Well take some flowers from the garden, Clarice won't mind.'' Charles said. He put his fingers to his temple. The two just laughed.

Ororo was standing at the edge of a cliff. She was alone and ready. There was a small town at the bottom and Ororo just started at it. She used her power to create lightning and tornados. They hit the town and started to destroy it. Within minutes it was over and the town was destroyed. The Shadow King walked up to her.

''Let me go.'' Ororo said.

''Not yet. One more task.'' The Shadow King said. Ororo got really angry.

''You said.'' Ororo protested.

''And I'm saying now, I have a task for you.'' The Shadow King snapped.

Erik was weightlifting. Raven and Logan were sparring.

''Come on Darkholme, is that the best you can do?'' Logan asked. He was clearly trying to mock her. Raven just changed her appearance into Cain.

''Come on Wolverine. Let's see what you got.'' Raven said. She kicked Logan across the gym.

Erik was doing the weights until it suddenly froze in midair. Erik knew this was Wanda. He got up and notices her hiding by the door.

''I wonder who that was...Must have been a witch.'' Erik said playfully.

''The Scarlet Witch.'' Wanda yelled before running off laughing. Erik stood up and made the weights fall safely.

Charles was watching the television with Sean. The emergency broadcast came on.

''Is that a storm?'' Sean asked.

''That's too powerful to be a storm. I think it's a mutant.'' Charles said. They looked closely and could make out a human hovering.

''Let's try Cerebro.'' Sean said.

Erik, Charles and Sean were by Cerebro.

''Will this work?'' Charles asked.

''I hope so.'' Sean said.

''It will Charles.'' Erik replied.

Charles put the helmet on. There were a few sparks and Charles had a nosebleed but he found her. She was controlling the eye of the storm.

''I can't communicate with her...Get the Blackbird.'' Charles said.

Charles, Erik, Logan, Raven, Sean, Clarice and Cain were walking towards the blackbird. They were wearing a black leather suit. Cain had a helmet for his head.

''Will it fly?'' Clarice asked.

''I don't see why not.'' Raven said.

Wanda and Pietro walked in.

''How did you guys get here?'' Erik asked.

''Who is looking after them?'' Charles asked.

''I'm fast and she breaks things….How do you think? We're coming.'' Pietro said. The twins did a superhero pose.

''No.'' Erik said. He sounded very fatherly.

''What?'' The twins asked.

''Shall I call Hank?'' Charles asked. No one was paying any attention to him.

''He's fluffy.'' Wanda said.

''No making him fluffy.'' Erik said. He knew she reversed his serum with her powers.

After an hour Hank managed to arrive. He never joined the institute but was friends with Charles, plus he needed the money. They had finally been ready to leave and was flying the Blackbird to Africa. There was more and more destruction.

''What's the plan?'' Logan asked.

''We have a plan?'' Sean asked. He was surprised.

''I actually have nothing.'' Charles said.

''Sean you will go out and try to distract the girl. Raven keep us as close as you can so Charles can communicate with her. Clarice, you know what to do.'' Erik said.

Clarice opened a portal and Sean jumped through. He was flying down and let out a scream making Ororo notice him. He ended up being flown by the wind. Clarice opened a portal for him.

''Ororo listen to me. You don't need to do this.'' Charles said.

''He has my family.'' Ororo protested. A bolt of lightning hit the blackbird. Clarice opened a portal and everyone escaped.

''Ororo I'm afraid your family were killed in an earthquake. He has manipulated your mind, given you false memories.'' Charles said. He was getting weaker the further he went.

''Why didn't he just take control?'' Ororo asked.

''I wonder. Please let us help you.'' Charles said. He then lost contact.

Ororo stopped the storms and turned her attention to the Shadow King who was watching from the distance. She then fired lightning at him.

**Well I hope you enjoyed. So to sum up; Will Storm kill the Shadow King? Will Charles and the others managed to help? I had to put more Wanda and Pietro because they're great. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time, have fun.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank all my reviewers and please continue reviewing. **

The lighting hit Shadow King and he fell to the ground. His body was starting to burn up and he was screaming in pain. Ororo had a tear going down her cheek. A portal appeared behind her and Logan jumped out, he grabbed her and fell back.

Ororo woke up in a hotel room. She ached all over and her head felt like a bomb had gone off. She got up and walked out of the room. She walked into the living room to find Raven making breakfast and Logan eating as much as he could. Sean was sat on the sofa drinking coffee and reading the paper.

''Where am I?'' Ororo asked.

''You're in a hotel room. We are off soon so you better eat something.'' Sean said as he sipped his coffee and read his newspaper.

''Where are you going?'' Ororo asked.

''Back to New York.'' Sean replied. He wasn't paying much attention.

''I think my sister lives there.'' Ororo said.

''Then it will be a family reunion.'' Sean replied.

''Anymore bacon?'' Logan asked after finishing the plate.

''You have eaten three packets. The rest is for the girl.'' Raven said as she handed her a plate of bacon and toast.

Charles and Clarice walked in. They had just gone to check on the jet.

''Ok, is everyone ready to go?'' Charles asked as the two walked in.

''Erik is in the cafe across the road.'' Sean said.

Erik was sat in the cafe. Three of Shadow Kings men were with him.

''So why should we just forget about this?'' One of the men asked.

''Because people like me make problems like this, disappear very quickly.'' Erik replied. He was drinking a cup of coffee.

One of the men took out a knife. He went to slash Erik but was thrown across the cafe and smashed into a cabinet. The knife was flung towards another one of the men.

''What the...The...'' The final man said. He looked terrified and Erik just stared at him.

''Call it all off and if you don't...I'll find you.'' Erik said. He walked out and the man looked terrified.

Erik walked back to the hotel room.

''Where were you?'' Charles asked.

''Just tying up some strings.'' Erik said. Charles knew what he had been up to.

They managed to arrive at the mansion. It was just as they left it but with a few differences. Hank came running out in his blue form but with pink paint patches, he was covered in glitter and glue.

''What happened to you?'' Erik asked.

''It just appeared.'' Hank said. He was out of breathe

''Fluffy.'' Wanda and Pietro yelled as they ran out. They were squirting paint everywhere but as soon as they saw Erik they just stopped.

''Run.'' Pietro whispered.

''I'm not as fast as you.'' Wanda whispered.

''Goodluck then.'' Pietro whispered before running off. Erik then nodded to Clarice.

A portal appeared and Pietro came running out in front of Erik. He took hold of him and dragged Wanda towards him. She was wearing a metal belt which she now regretted. The two looked up at him and he looked down upon them, he was angry.

''Now you can run.'' Erik said. The two gulped and sprinted off as fast as they could.

Charles and Erik were sitting in the office.

''Ororo is going to find her sister, apparently she has a young child.'' Charles said.

''How fortunate.'' Erik said.

''I know what you did Erik...You promised me.'' Charles said. He was clearly annoyed.

''I had to make sure.'' Erik said trying to justify himself.

''For the love of god Erik I thought you stopped this. How many more deaths before this ends.'' Charles yelled.

''They were planning on coming after us.'' Erik replied. Charles wasn't buying it.

''Then we deal with it properly and not create some blood bath.'' Charles said.

The Shadow King was in hospital. His physical entity left his body and started to move through the hospital.

''Now for some serious revenge.'' The Shadow King said. He then disappeared.

Sean and Clarice were sitting in the gardens watching the flowers.

''This is nice.'' Sean said.

''It really is.'' Clarice said. Sean fired a sonic blast at a bottle smashing it.

''Still got it.'' Sean said sounding pleased with himself.

''Shame...I still had coke in that.'' Clarice said. Sean just burst into laughter.

''Remind me to buy you another one.'' Sean said.

Ororo was having a coffee with her sister Vivian.

''So he manipulated you?'' Vivian asked.

''It was horrible. You're doing things without even knowing you are doing them.'' Ororo explained.

''Well you are back now. Where are you staying?'' Vivian asked.

''I'm staying with a group of mutants which is good.'' Ororo said.

''That's great. How close?'' Vivian asked.

''Only a few miles away.'' Ororo said.

''We can visit each other more often.'' Vivian said. The two were happy about that.

''I heard you had a son as well.'' Ororo mentioned.

''Evan. Yeah he is a good kid.'' Vivian said.

Erik was on a date with Susanna.

''What is bothering you?'' Susanna asked.

''Nothing really. Just thinking about….You know.'' Erik explained. She knew what that meant.

''Did you kill?'' Susanna asked.

''Don't ask me that.'' Erik said. She knew what that meant as well.

''How many?'' Susanna asked.

''Enough.'' Erik explained.

Charles was watching television with Pietro and Wanda. They were watching the news.

''So why do they hate mutants?'' Wanda asked.

''Because they fear the unknown and what they don't understand.'' Charles explained. He was reading the newspaper and drinking scotch.

''But why? What did we do?'' Wanda asked.

''It's not what we have done but what we could do. Which is what the school will be for, to steer people in the right direction.'' Charles explained.

''And fight giant robots, ancient mutants and you and daddy will be enemies?'' Wanda asked.

''That's ridiculous.'' Charles said. He felt a pain in his stomach, he knew the future.

**Well I hope you enjoyed. So to sum up; Some action scenes with Erik, does Wanda predict the future and what will Shadow King do? Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time, have fun.**


End file.
